Blast from the Past
by tvfanatic64
Summary: When Scott's and Alex's parents passed away from a plane explosion, unknowingly their younger sister, Cassie, survived as well. But when a new mutant is found, she doesn't remember her past. Why does she look so much like Scott and Alex?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Many people understand the meaning of losing someone they care about, an even bigger feeling if they lose everyone. Where after awhile the only people that would remember them and seem to care about them are gone from them.

This is just what Cassie Summers felt like when she was separated from her family.

They all were in a plane and they were only enough parachutes for her brothers, Scott and Alex, and her. Her parents had to stay in the airplane. She saw the plane when it exploded. Because of the blast and the high winds that day the 5-year old child was carried away.

Due to her inexperience with a parachute she suffered a violent fall and lost most of her memory, only remembering tid-bits and her first name.

Then in the poor condition she was in, a newlywed couple on a hiking trip found her and gave her to social services, where they put her into a foster home. She stayed in the foster home, most of the time thinking if she had any family and if they were any, if they were alive or dead.

Soon something "special" happened to her.


	2. Discovery

_**Chapter 1 – The Discovery**_

It was a cold day. A storm was rolling in, with high winds and cold rain, a sign that with it being fall, winter was close on coming on its way.

Most people were inside enjoying the warmth. Everybody except the homeless. Each homeless wore ragged clothes and had a ragged look. Most of them were older adults except with a close look, one 11-year old girl, Cassie.

She wore pretty clean blue yeans and a yellow tank top covered in her favorite blue Gap sweater. She had curly blonde hair that was midway down her back, with bangs covering her chocolate brown eyes. One of the only memories Cassie had not lost was a beautiful woman, who she had a feeling was her mother, always complimenting her eyes.

Even though the foster home kept her warm, she preferred to hang out with the homeless. One of her only reasons was that her only friend, Ally, an elderly king woman, was homeless.

Everyone was huddled around the little fires, but she really didn't mind. Most of the kids at the foster home hated her, because they thought she always lied about how she got to the foster home. This was just one of her normal days.

_Next Day_ –

She, as normal, walked down the old alley to where Ally and the other homeless lived. As she neared close she heard a shot followed by more. Her walk changed into a run that was incredibly fast for her. She turned the last corner and could not believe her eyes…

The homeless were scattered over the dirty floor of their living area, them all covered with gunshot wounds.

She slowly wove around the bodies, each body breaking part of her heart, but she stopped with she saw a familiar body, Ally. She couldn't believe it. These were all innocent people including Ally. With as much of her as she had left in her she started to leave the bodies, until she heard a soft cough from a familiar body

"Ally!" With tears in her eyes she turned to Ally glad that she was still partially alive. She quickly ran over and kneeled next to her body.

"Ally! We need to get you help. I'll go now."

As Cassie turned around to run she heard a couple of words murmur from Ally.

"Stop Cassie. My time will pass to quickly. You will never forget me, as I will never forget you. I just want you to promise me you will protect yourself and be kind to others as you have been to me, find out who you were, but don't forget who you are now. Promise me please Cassie… you are the daughter I wished to always have… promise me… promise me." The last couple of words said in a low whisper. 'Promise me' were Ally's last words as her eyes became dead with a glaze over them.

With a whisper Cassie said, "I promise".

With the dead silence, Cassie's silent running tears became loud sobs.

But after what seemed like hours, in reality being a couple of minutes. Cassie heard sounds that sounded familiar.

Footsteps. She snuck closer to the person. She crept up quietly, thinking, '_This person might be the person who did this_'. As she crept closer to the person, she noticed it was a man.

The man heard her and ran. As he ran she saw something glimmer in his hand… _a silver gun_. '_The murderer_'

She ran using revenge as herenergy, and ran as fast as she could and leapt on top of him, making him fall. But he grabbed his gun. She started to back up, but she knew she couldn't get scared. She stood her ground and glared at him hard while he just pointed the gun at her. He obviously had no mercy, showing he was not scared to kill a kid. '_Then again, he had to not have any to kill any of the homeless either_'.

She had to do something, she wouldn't let it end like this; she had to have her revenge. With all her rage about to burst, her eyes suddenly felt cold. She covered her yes only to have them dumb from cold somehow.

"Now is the little baby gonna cry?"

This was the last straw. First he kills Ally, then the homeless people, then he has the never to call her a baby?

A sudden pain came to her eyes. She closed them. But when she opened them again to see everything in blue, but that was the least of her worries. A blue beam came out of her eyes. She looked at the man, whose eyes went huge with fear.

"MUTANT!"

She gasped. '_Where? I'm not a mutant. Wait… no, no, NO!'_

But when she looked at him again he was frozen in ice… devoid of life. She closed her eyes hard, but she opened them expecting the blue again, they were normal.

She looked at the man again, frozen in a surrounding layer of ice. She killed a person. A murderer, but an alive human being nonetheless.

'_I'm one of them, a mutant_'


	3. Trouble

**_Chapter 2 – Trouble_**

All she could do was run. If nobody wanted her normal, who would want a _mutant_? She just kept running down every alley hoping to find an escape to this nightmare. But even though she knew it wasn't, she wanted to believe it.

After running down many alleys, she stopped herself; one reason being that she knew she this was far from a nightmare and wouldn't wake up soon, and the second just because she was running out of air.

She had to face it. She was one of them. She had no one to take her in; she knew if the foster home knew she was a mutant… She shuddered at the thought.

She slid down the nearest wall; all this was so much to take in. Who would give her shelter? Where would she go? After some thinking she remembered something about a town not so far from the city which had a lot of mutants. 'People like me'. The homeless had talked a lot about this nearby city because a lot of mutant occurrences that were of slight interest happened in this nearby place.

She had to find the town. It would be the most practical chance of survival.

'I'm sure once I find them they will accept me… or at least I hope. I am a mutant like them after all.' The word still seemed weird to her. It sounded like mutants were another species, but she was still the same, she didn't feel that much different.

As she wove down another alley she was confronted by 3 'gang boys', a name often used by the homeless, who came out of the shadows of the alleys surrounding her.

"Well, looky what we got here boys. Fresh meat."

It seemed that this was the leader of the small pack. And by the looks on the boy's faces she already knew what they wanted.

"In your dreams."

Normally, she wasn't this brave. But she was mad, confused, and hurt. Mad, because of all the homeless peoples lives gone, just because of one man, and left behind in the alleys with no one to remember who they were. Confused, because she had no where to go, and she had no idea what to do with herself. And hurt, because of society; how someone even as young as her would get rejected by society the instant she would be exposed. Also, she was having the worst day of her life, and with her emotions pent up, she would soon burst, if the boys kept this up.

'Today is not the day to mess with me.'

"Oo, got one with spitfire here boys. Grab her now!"

She dodged and ran back down the alley she came from and ran as fast as she could without stumbling or tripping on anything. She ran down even more alleys until she found a way to escape, or so she thought; but to her disadvantage, it was nothing but a dead end.

Hoping that she had lost them, or they couldn't find her, she held her breath….. silence.

But then there were footsteps of one person… then more. They looked around the corner and saw her shaking body partially recovering from the adrenaline from running so fast.

"Please. Just leave me alone!"

"Can't do that, sweet cheeks."

They all started advancing on her, and something finally snapped at them.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her eyes hurt again. She opened her eyes and again the blue beam came out again. She looked at the man and his friends and sure enough not more than a second later they were frozen. She hoped they were not dead as she glanced at them. She quickly stole a glance at them again through the blue vision as best as she could without directly freezing them again. They weren't surrounded in ice, but she had knocked them unconscious and their lips were a light blue.

But when she directed her attention to back to her eyes, she couldn't turn them off. And whenever she closed her eyes, it seemed like the pain of a migraine going through her head.

"TURN OFF! COME ON! TURN OFF YOU STUPID POWERS!"

But they refused to turn off, even with the large yelling. All she could manage without freezing anymore was close her eyes, dealing with the pain.

After a while, stumbling and walking slow, she didn't manage to get anywhere far, but she believed that by the amount of energy she had left, she had gotten farther from the gang boys.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard voices, and by the tone of one of them, it was a fight.

With what she had left, she managed to lean behind a nearby crate, or what she thought was a crate, and listen.


End file.
